


i dote on you

by ludibrium (etherealism)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College!AU, M/M, Slice of Life, hansol and seungkwan are just side but i love them so much, i will definitely have a sequel for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealism/pseuds/ludibrium
Summary: “So, are we ready for the supposed perfect time of our lives? That quintessential golden period of being able to experience everything. This marks the line between keeping the essence of a boy and jumping into adulthood, my comrades. Whether we cross it is up to us, but there’s no turning back."in which soonyoung is the upperclassman who wants to help in every wayand jihoon is the underclassman who just wants him to stop





	

**Author's Note:**

> to clear up confusion!
> 
> freshmen - jihoon, hansol, seungkwan  
> seniors - everyone else who appear

“So, are we ready for the supposed perfect time of our lives? That quintessential golden period of being able to experience everything,” Hansol questioned, gesturing towards a collection of buildings in the background. “This marks the line between keeping the essence of a boy and jumping into adulthood, my comrades. Whether we cross it is up to us, but there’s no turning back,” he added with a slight grin.

Rolling his eyes at his friend’s eager behavior, Jihoon turned his attention towards the other boy next to him who was anxiously adjusting backpack straps with sweaty hands. A backpack that can obviously be seen as a freshly bought one with a perfect shape that has yet to be broken in with the literal weight of textbooks and the theoretical weight of college stress.

“Hansol! I told you to stop saying stuff like that,” the boy whined as he nudged his shoulder into the other’s back. “I spent all of yesterday trying to hold onto the last bits of childhood I had remaining through endless marathons of cartoons,” he added with a deep frown. Jihoon chuckled at the disgruntled look on the boy’s face and quietly offered a pat on the back as some form of support.

“Face it, babe, it’s reality,” Hansol commented, draping an arm around the boy’s shoulders. “But no need to fret, Seungkwan, when you have an ultimate team of university survival with you. Me, you, and Jihoon will fly through manhood before you know it,” he added.

Wrinkling his face, Seungkwan replied, “First of all, don’t use the word ‘manhood’ like that. Second of all, it’s ‘you, Jihoon, and I’.”

“That’s what I said. Me, you, and Jihoon. Honestly, Seungkwan, you have got to start paying attention more now that you’ve entered manhood,” Hansol responded with a shrug thrown towards Jihoon’s way.

“Oh my god,” Seungkwan exasperated with a baffled expression, “we’re never going to make it through college.”

Amused with the banter between his two friends, Jihoon quietly listened with one ear while looking down at his schedule.

_Expository writing, Calculus I, Physics, Chemistry, and Introduction to Music…_

“Hey, did you end up getting put into Calculus for the section you wanted?” Hansol asked, bringing Jihoon back to the conversation.

“The one in C-Hall at eleven, right? Yeah,” Jihoon replied while showing his printed schedule.

“Sweet! Me and Seungkwan have lecture right across from there, so we can get lunch after or something as an unofficial ritual,” Hansol grinned. “It’ll be like high school, so that way little Seungkwan can stop worrying about entering the final stages of man,” he continued with a chuckle. Jihoon glanced over and laughed at the glare Seungkwan shot the other boy.

“Stop acting like we’re not the same age, Hansol! Also, it’ll be great. We’ll create the perfect balance and relationship between a student and the college that they attend,” Seungkwan proudly stated.

With a muffled snort, Jihoon replied, “If you mean in the aspect of having bags underneath our eyes and being a tight one-on-one basis with coffee and the rush of caffeine, then by all means, yes.” Laughing loudly, Hansol lifted his hand up for a high-five with Jihoon until effectively having it slapped down by Seungkwan.

“Lee Jihoon, don’t bring out Negative Nancy starting from day one!” Seungkwan complained before turning to Hansol. “And you! Don’t encourage his behavior,” he reprimanded only to receive a look of innocence from the two.

“Anyways, any plans of joining clubs or something? I was thinking of either attending the general interest meeting for the university choir or the glee club,” Seungkwan brightly began. “High school didn’t have enough talent to really let my singing grow,” he added, singing the last few words. Jihoon smiled at the boy’s antics before nodding in agreement. His friend truly was a talent that had yet to be discovered, and although he never expressed it out loud, Jihoon secretly hoped that Seungkwan would get scouted or at least noticed for his talent in the vocal area.

“I haven’t really gotten around to thinking about it, but I might just pass on this semester,” Jihoon replied. Fixing the straps of his backpack, he added, “I think I want to get used to classes before I do anything.”

“Same, bro,” Hansol agreed, nodding his head before seriously contemplating and adding, “Adulthood is not ready for Hansol Vernon Chwe yet.”

“Oh my god.”

  

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

_Expos at nine, Calculus at eleven, and then lunch with Hansol and Seungkwan at one._

Jihoon silently ran through his schedule while deciding what books would be necessary to take before leaving the dorms.

_If I’m eating at one, it’s probably better to take a snack, right?_

Mindlessly grabbing at a granola bar from the stack of boxes that were still unpacked, Jihoon shoved a few pens and two notebooks into his backpack before grabbing his keys and leaving the room. After checking his schedule once more, Jihoon slipped the paper into his pocket and pulled out a pair of earphones before plugging them into his phone. Placing one bud into an ear, he turned his playlist and shuffle and began bobbing his head to the beat of the music. Feeling the rhythm of the song, Jihoon started to subtly sway his body to the tune while continuously walking the path to his class. 

  

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

“I’m convinced this is actually destiny. Like destiny appeared as the main menu and it was graciously served to me on a platter.”

After finishing the two lectures, with ease due to syllabus week, Jihoon met up with Hansol and Seungkwan at the dining hall for their officially unofficial lunch ritual. Stabbing his grilled chicken with a fork, Jihoon chewed through with his focus being divided partially towards Seungkwan’s excitement and partially towards wanting to digest nearly non-edible food.

“Do you know that phrase ‘new school, new me’?” Seungkwan eagerly questioned. “I’m ready to attest to it. It is now in session,” he added.

“Isn’t it ‘new year, new me’?” Hansol questioned, chewing through the gristle of his meat, but quickly looked away upon feeling the piercing glare from the other boy.

“Shut up and just chew your meat,” Seungkwan snapped before pulling out a flyer from his bag. “Anyways, I have found the club for you and me!” He exclaimed while shaking the piece of paper in front of Jihoon’s face.

“You and I,” Hansol quietly muttered before looking away again from Seungkwan’s glare. Ignoring the two, Jihoon leaned over to pull the paper from Seungkwan’s grip before the words in large font out loud.

“Seventeen Club?” The boy read with a questioning tone. “I’ll pass,” Jihoon deadpanned, losing interest. From the look on Seungkwan’s face, Jihoon could sense discouragement rising, so he feigned curiosity. “What’s the club about?” he asked.

Brightening up at the other boy’s interest, Seungkwan piped, “It’s a dance team! I know I was raving and hoping to join a singing club, but I saw these guys dancing during the involvement fair today and they were amazing.” (Jihoon tried to stifle his laughter at the frown forming on Hansol’s face due to Seungkwan’s swooning.)

“Dance isn’t really my thing,” Hansol began. “Besides, if I recall correctly, it’s not exactly your forte either,” he snorted, high-fiving Jihoon for the snarky remark.  
“That’s so funny, Hansol! I hope your next boyfriend finds it just as hilarious,” Seungkwan replied with a fake smile. “Anyways, whether you believe you have a say in this situation or not isn’t something I’m really interested in. I already signed our e-mails up for the interest meeting,” he informed. “I know I’m not exactly the epitome of dancing, but I’m thinking being in a university can start me in a clean state. John Locke’s Tabula Rasa, you guys.”

“Is that some sort of foreign dish? Sounds good,” Hansol wondered aloud with Jihoon nodding next to him.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Seungkwan took a sip of his beverage and replied, “No, like a blank slate to fill with the ever so enchanting words of university!”

“Alcohol, sex, and partying?” Jihoon asked, earning another high-five from Hansol and a look of disgust from Seungkwan.

“Um, no, not exactly. But yes, alright. Anyways, the general interest meeting is two nights from now,” he informed. “And I definitely know that neither of you are busy then, so I better see both of you right by my side,” Seungkwan warned before pulling out individual flyers for each of the two.

“Thursday, nine at night!”

  

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

He should have said no. He should have said something like dancing actually destroys his life at a slow pace, and that this would ultimately lead to a gradual death. But Jihoon is a kind soul and also a perfect friend, so he continues to remain seated while the other potential club members mingle and move around each other with drinks in their hands.

When Seungkwan had mentioned a general interest meeting, Jihoon assumed it to be one of those mundane meetings that would introduce the club by flipping through a few slides with contact information and other things of the like. But contrary to expected behavior, Jihoon gets dragged to a party at some guy’s house, _Seungchan or Seungcheol_ , and awkwardly sits in between freshmen who seem to also have the same limited amount of idea of the situation.

“I thought this was supposed to be a general interest meeting,” Jihoon threw accusingly at Seungkwan while gesturing to the place around them.

Sheepishly grinning at the other, Seungkwan shrugged, “Well, the general interest here seems to be alcohol. Besides, this gives us a chance to kiss up to the seniors in the club. Maybe it’ll give us a boost when they pick club members.”

“I’m happy you came for me, thank you,” Seungkwan hastily added upon noticing the unappeased look on Jihoon’s face and took a silent sigh of relief as the other’s expression relaxed.  
“Fine, but we’re leaving in an hour and no more than two drinks, Seungkwan,” Jihoon reprimanded before thoughtfully adding, “Also, I would watch out on how much you kiss up to other people. Jealous Hansol is something we mutually do not like dealing with.” He pointed out the other walking from across the room, waving at Seungkwan and Jihoon.

“Understood,” Seungkwan murmured to the two of them.

  

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

“See anyone that might be good for the club? We did set that dancing floor by the living room for a reason,” Wonwoo mused, gesturing towards the center of the house.

It was the fourth general meeting Soonyoung was attending and truth be told, he had hoped that senior year schedules would give him an excuse to subtly disappear from Seventeen Club, but alas, another year, another general interest meeting.

“I don’t know. They all look the same to me,” Soonyoung replied with disinterest. Grabbing a random cup from the counter, he poured a drink for himself before continuing, “Anyways, aren’t a few freshmen from the involvement fair coming? We can just pick a few of them and call it a day.”

Chuckling from the side at the lack of interest from his friend, Junhui pointed out, “Is Kwon Soonyoung losing interest in our club? I’m hurt, I thought you loved us.” Junhui feigned an offended look and pretended to cry with Wonwoo following immediately. Soonyoung laughed in amusement at his friends’ actions and threw a light punch at Junhui’s shoulder.

“I am most definitely tired of Junhui and co. over here,” Soonyoung said as he watched his two friends grin at each other then to him. “Besides, we’re graduating this year. Don’t you have this desire to just try out everything possible in a year’s time?”

“Is this because you can’t get some?” Junhui deadpanned, causing Soonyoung to choke on his drink and Wonwoo to lose breathe over laughter.

“No. _No._ This is most definitely not because I can’t get some,” Soonyoung justified (because Kwon Soonyoung could most definitely get some if he wanted). “It’s more like, I don’t want to waste all my time in college doing just one thing, you know?”

“My friend, college is literally chasing after one thing,” Wonwoo commented with an expression that seemed as though he truly wanted to sympathize with his friend. “And that one thing is for you, Kwon Soonyoung, to get some,” he snickered, earning a high-five from Junhui and a grunt of annoyance from Soonyoung.

“What was I thinking in trying to explain this to you guys,” Soonyoung whined before accepting another drink from Junhui and giving in to his friends. “Looking forward to our last year, boys!” He yelled as their drinks crashed into each other and the sound of their laughter filled Soonyoung’s ears.

  

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

“Chwe Hansol, 17, and currently undecided, but I mean, I’m leaning towards Journalism or something,” Hansol introduced, sitting down upon receiving applause.

Somehow Jihoon’s initial plan of leaving after an hour had dissipated into the air as the club board members gathered everyone together for a time of quick introductions. Something like a way to get to know each other, but Jihoon was really looking forward to getting to know the door on their way out.

“I’m Boo Seungkwan and I’m also a freshman like this guy here! And I’m not all that great at dancing, but when I saw you guys dancing, I knew I had to be in this club,” Seungkwan praised and received finger hearts from the group of seniors sitting across from the freshman. “Oh and I’m planning to major in Economics, but my favorite thing in the world is singing. Hope I’ll be able end up loving dancing just as much through this club,” he wittily added, earning cheers from the upperclassmen and a scoff from Hansol.

Upon seeing Seungkwan take his seat, Jihoon stood up with reluctance to introduce himself.

“Lee Jihoon. 17. Biomedical Engineering,” he stated and took a seat before anyone could take the opportunity to throw a question his way. Jihoon could see the faces of a few upperclassmen who were taken aback but noticed one person staring directly at him without any specific expression. Feeling awkward at being stared down, Jihoon quickly turned his attention towards the next person introducing himself and gradually tuned out the rest.

“I’m Kwon Soonyoung! And currently a senior studying Communications.”

Jihoon focused his concentration to its original state once he noticed the person staring from before had started his introduction.

“That’s because all he does is talk,” a voice called out from a few seats down and Jihoon quietly chuckled at the flustered look of annoyance that appeared on Soonyoung’s face, which earned the attention of the senior.

“Shut up, Jun. Anyways, I’m 21 and really into dancing, so if you have any questions about it, just let me know,” Soonyoung concluded while not losing eye contact with Jihoon.

The self-introduction phase continued on till the last member and effectively brought the general interest meeting to a close. Grabbing his jacket from the closet, Jihoon began to look around for Seungkwan and Hansol to bring him closer to his main goal of leaving the house as soon as possible and heading towards a sweet date with himself and his bed.

“So what you’re saying is, I’m most likely in the team?” Seungkwan asked with a smile threatening to rip his face. Jihoon silently groaned before dragging himself to Seungkwan and Hansol, who were surrounded by a few seniors.

“Basically. I see potential in you, kid,” Junhui answered with both hands lifted to show two thumbs up. “No one else’s introduction showed that much excitement. You left an impression,” he added with Hansol snorting in discontent on the side. Jihoon snickered at Hansol’s upset expression and was ready to take the two and leave when a hand gripped at his wrist.

“Hey! Hi, uhm, wow, hello! Uh, Freshman Friend!” The person in front of him stammered. _Soonyoung, was it? Something like that._ Still in the mode of not being in the mood to mingle, Jihoon gave a brief wave before trying to slide past to his friends.

“Wait, wait! Hi, I’m, uhm, I am your senior!” The other blurted out, which caused the few people around to look towards him including Seungkwan, Hansol, and the few seniors from before. Unamused by the amount of attention, Jihoon made a displeased face as he took another attempt to escaping to his friends.

_Hansol and Seungkwan are right there. I just need to hook each of them on both arms and then head right out the door. Almost there. Almost._

But the hand on his wrist continued its grip and pulled Jihoon back.

“Lee Jihoon! Right, hello. I messed that up,” Soonyoung spoke for the third time, internally cheering for successfully getting out a full set of words. “You’re a freshman, right?” He asked and in trying to be polite, Jihoon reluctantly nodded towards the senior.

“That’s great! You’re so cute. I mean, there’s probably so many things you have questions about, right? I can definitely help you! It’s really no big deal, just something upperclassmen should do for underclassmen,” Soonyoung rambled on as he rubbed sweaty palms on sides of his training pants.

Reaching into his pocket, Soonyoung pulled out his cellphone and handed in towards Jihoon before continuing, “If you just put your number in, I’ll call you and you can save my number. You’re so cute. And I can help you with anything! Because, like I said, because it’s something upperclassmen should do for underclassmen. Also, you’re so cute,” he nervously added with a grin.

By now, everyone’s attention was honed in towards the two of them and Jihoon would give away any of his organs if he could escape the situation. But instead, he thought rationally and did what any rational person would do into this completely rational situation.

“I’m okay,” Jihoon declined and stepped past the senior to grab onto Seungkwan and Hansol. “Thank you for offering, though,” he added before leaving. Soonyoung simultaneously looked from his phone to the front door and tried to make sense of the situation until a hand on his shoulder woke him up from his thoughts.

“Did you just get shot down by a freshman?” Junhui wheezed, grabbing onto his stomach with one arm and Wonwoo with the other. “Oh my god, I love this,” he choked out.

  

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

He should have said no. He should have said something like socializing actually destroys his life at a slow pace, and that this would ultimately lead to a gradual death. But Jihoon is a kind soul and also a perfect underclassmen, so he continues to remain seated while the senior in front of him flits around from corner to corner, trying to show him every area of the room.

After Jihoon had left the general interest meeting last week, he had his foot set on not returning to the club. Although he would feel sorry for ditching Seungkwan, he had plans on cheering and supporting his friend from afar. But somehow, through the lack of fate on his side, Jihoon had returned to the clutches of Seventeen Club with the current situation he’s in. The senior from the meeting, Soonyoung, had taken a particular liking in Jihoon, and constantly appeared wherever the freshman seemed to be. (Something he felt Seungkwan had taken part in and a self-reminder that he would need to talk to his friend later.)

It would be fine if Soonyoung truly was helping him for the righteous path of an upperclassman, but anyone with average eyesight and an inkling of sense could tell that the senior wanted to constantly be on the good graces of Lee Jihoon for reasons that leaned towards romantically more than platonically. In other words, Kwon Soonyoung’s attraction for Lee Jihoon could be seen from a mile away, and he was insistent on showing it.

“Jihoon-ah, what’s your schedule like? Oh! Calculus! I took that freshman year,” Soonyoung exclaimed as he shoved his way between Hansol and Jihoon to look at the sheet of paper in the boy’s hand. “If you need help with it, let me know! I was amazing at Calculus,” he proposed with Jihoon uncomfortably trying to pull the piece of paper away from the other.

“Is that why you struggled to end with a C?” Wonwoo piped up from behind them with Junhui adding, “Hey, C for Calculus!” Which effectively brought the two to high-five and earned a glare from Soonyoung.

“I’m okay,” Jihoon declined once more. “Thank you for offering, though,” he said as he shuffled away to his next lecture hall with Hansol. Soonyoung stared at the two with his mouth agape.

“Wow, what is that smell?” Wonwoo questioned, swinging one arm over Soonyoung’s shoulders.

“That, my friend, is the burning smell of deja vu and rejection all at once,” answered Junhui with a feigned wistful look.

  

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

“Wait, why didn’t you ask him to help you? I thought you were having a hard time with Calculus anyways,” Seungkwan mused over a piece of dining hall chicken. The officially unofficial lunch ritual had somehow still continued its run and became something officially official between the three boys.

“He got a C,” Jihoon responded.

“That’s because all he can ‘C’ is you,” Hansol joked. Jihoon looked over with an unamused expression and flung a carrot slice towards the other. “I’m not even kidding! It’s like, what, the second week of school? And I’ve seen him more than I’ve seen my professors,” he pointed out, receiving a questioning look from Seungkwan.

“Okay, one, go to class, Hansol. There’s a reason why the time you see your professors amounts to so little,” Seungkwan began,” Also, two, stop being mean, Jihoon! It’s a good thing to have upperclassmen dote on you. I would love to have someone do that without the need to intentionally kiss up to them.”

“I dote on you,” Hansol quietly muttered while using a fork to play with the peas on his plate.

Seungkwan turned to face the boy to effectively grab his face with two hands. “And that’s all I need!” He squealed and lightly kisses Hansol on the cheek causing Jihoon to outwardly groan about _why do our talks always end like this, Hansol, seriously, control yourself._

“Stop being sour, Jihoon. Anyways, if you won’t do it, then I’m just going to have to do things by myself again,” Seungkwan finalized without hearing Jihoon’s response which came with a look of horror in prediction of what the boy may have in mind.

  

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

“Explain to me why you’re studying this and not starting the paper due on Friday?” Jisoo questioned quizzically as he looked at Soonyoung flipping through the pages of a Calculus textbook. “I’m pretty sure that’s something we threw away after freshman year,” the boy mused.

“Can I get a rain check? This is something I have to finish by tonight. It’s really urgent,” Soonyoung begged, clasping his two hands together.

“Yeah, I mean, if you say it’s urgent, I believe you. I’m just wondering why you’re studying something that you already finished,” Jisoo said with his hands picking up the stacks of notes piled around their table.

Soonyoung scratched his hand to wonder what kind of explanation would best express this situation in a way for Jisoo to fully understand, but also not see him as an obsessive and strange individual.

 

 

_“He actually does need help and if you’re good, I think he’ll be open to trying it out,” Seungkwan texted. Soonyoung looked down at the ongoing conversation between himself and the freshman and began to form a response._

_“Really? That would be really great! I could, like, teach him everything! I don’t mind! Really!!” Soonyoung texted back with the eagerness embedded in every word._

_“Hold yourself now, cowboy. Lol. It’ll probably be sometime during Wednesday. Jihoon doesn’t have class then. I’ll let you know.”_

_And upon receiving the text, Soonyoung immediately ordered the necessary textbook off Amazon and began to shuffle through his old belongings to see if he could scavenge any notes from freshman year._

 

 

Which brought Soonyoung to the current situation. Soonyoung had made plans to discuss the upcoming paper guidelines with Jisoo, another Communications major. But the numbers spread all around Soonyoung clearly did not imply ‘research paper’ anywhere, and Jisoo looked at the other with a confused stare.

“Um, I’m tutoring someone, but needed to just refresh my memory,” Soonyoung responds, crossing his fingers in hopes that the excuse would suffice. Jisoo looks at him strangely for a second before nodding his head and Soonyoung inwardly thanks the heavens for Jisoo’s innocent, trusting nature.

  

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

“I heard you got a C in this.”

“Haha… Do you need help on this one?”

Somehow a few conversations along the lines of _‘Please don’t do this to me, Seungkwan’_ and _‘Seungkwan, I love you, you’re my favorite, thank you for this, I will buy you a car, but not really, maybe just a meal’_ had led Jihoon and Soonyoung to their tutoring session. In retrospect, Jihoon really did need a tutor in Calculus, but he had hoped to avoid any interaction with the senior sitting across from him. Jihoon had reluctantly agreed to come to the tutoring session in promises that it would only happen one time, and Seungkwan would owe him one.

“Did you need clarification on the difference between bounded functions and continuous functions?” Soonyoung offered, feeling slight contentment and thankfulness in having studied the terms prior to their session. Even though a big, fat C had found its way on his transcript, he would do anything to make sure the likes of that would not taint Jihoon’s transcript.

“No, my class is actually starting from Chapter 4,” Jihoon replied as he grabbed hold of the pages and flipped through a handful at a time. Soonyoung’s eyes widened as he saw the terms that were on the chapter and felt like crying. With the assumption that the freshman’s lecture would start directly from the beginning, Soonyoung had studied up to Chapter 3 at most. And even that took an entire day and a half because anything in the numbers department was really not his forte. Jihoon looked at the distressed expression forming on the senior’s face and quietly sighed before closing the textbook shut.

“Hey, I heard you’re good at dancing,” Jihoon stated as he watched Soonyoung look up from the desk in confusion. “Teach me how to dance instead,” he said.

“Wait, but I have to teach you Calculus! I have to get you an A,” Soonyoung protested, but the look of disappointment was evident on his face. The amount of time Soonyoung studied and prepared to teach Jihoon was more than any amount of time he invested for past exams, and felt discouraged that he was unable to be of any help towards the other.

“I’ll study on my own time. You’re part of the dance team, right? Show me a dance,” Jihoon replied. If it were completely up to Jihoon, he would have packed his things and left the moment Soonyoung’s face of confusion appeared at Chapter 4, but the disappointment that could be seen on the other’s face held Jihoon back. And from what Seungkwan would not stop (seriously would not stop) telling him about, Soonyoung had invested a lot of time in studying past material in order to help Jihoon. And if Jihoon were to just ignore all of that, well then, Jihoon would probably end up hating himself.

Since the two had decided to meet in the club room for a private studying area, there were only the two of them, but Soonyoung shyly stood up and looked around their surroundings.

“I am literally the only person here, and my dancing skills amount to the level of Zumba videos, so please carry on. I will not judge,” Jihoon insisted and found himself encouraging the other to begin dancing. Realizing that his opportunity to prove himself through academics had already sailed far away, Soonyoung pushed in his seat and strode towards the speakers. Plugging the auxiliary cable into his phone, he turned on one of his most confident beats and began to perform a piece from last year’s show.

As Soonyoung continued his dance, Jihoon analyzed his every move and found himself easily impressed by the other. The awkward senior who studied overnight to teach him some unnecessary math changed for a stoic yet relaxed expression on his face and gave off a different aura from his usual self. A few minutes passed and once Soonyoung finished his piece, he quickly switched back to his awkward self with Jihoon. Despite Soonyoung’s stance, Jihoon applauded and showed his first smile to the other.

“That was actually… Really good?” Jihoon thought aloud and watched Soonyoung give a sheepish grin in return. “Your dancing is amazing? I don’t know why I’m saying all these as if I’m questioning it, but I’m not. It’s really, really, just that great,” the boy commented.

Immersing himself in the praise from Jihoon, the sheepish grin turned into a smile stretched widely across his face. Soonyoung excitedly responded, “Do you really think so? I could help you learn dancing, then! If you need help, let me know!” The overflowing glee written on the senior’s face softened Jihoon’s initial thoughts on the other.

“I might take you up on that offer. Seungkwan probably would want me to improve so that we would be able to actually be in the team,” Jihoon mused. “Wait, but please, actually stop trying to teach me Calculus. You’re terrible,” he added as an afterthought.

Soonyoung tried to cover the crimson-tinted blush on his cheeks by lifted his head up and scratching the back of it. “I just kind of wanted some sort of opportunity to help you. You know, solely on the terms of an upperclassman helping an underclassman,” Soonyoung muttered.

Jihoon let out his first laugh in front of the other and felt a strange warmth when he saw the light in Soonyoung’s eyes form at the sound. “You know, I didn’t believe that excuse the first time you used it, so don’t think I’ll believe it now,” Jihoon replied before hooking an arm into Soonyoung’s elbow.

“Sunbae, can you buy me a meal though? I’m hungry,” Jihoon asked, looking directly at Soonyoung attempting to sputter out words. “Isn’t this how all the underclassmen do it? Because, you know, solely on the terms of you, an upperclassman, helping me, an underclassman,” the shorter male laughed while Soonyoung still focused his attention on the arm attached to his.

  

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

_And if somewhere along the way, two voices in Soonyoung’s head shout that this is the one thing you chase in college, well then, that’s that._

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm back with another soonhoon ♡  
> THIS IS BECAUSE if you watched the recent show champion backstage, the immense soonhoon moment that appeared destroyed me and i wanted to share this joy (god i love them)  
> also, i'm thinking? of probably adding a sequel to this  
> (+1 another sequel for seungkwan and hansol i love them too)  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> also ye, i'm a comm major haha... and i'm terrified of math in any shape or form so... 
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed!  
> also i love having more svt stan friends so  
> shoot me a mention! @eostower ♡


End file.
